Sword Art Online NEXT
by Kawashima Lindbjrg
Summary: Cerita yang mengisahkan tentang para generasi selanjutnya dari SAO Survivor yang mencoba menyelidiki sekaligus menghentikan keganjilan yang terjadi di VRMMO yang mereka mainkan. Bagaimanakah usaha yang mereka lakukan dan apakah keganjilan yang mereka alami..?


**TITLE**: Sword Art Online NEXT

**Disclaimer**: Kawahara Reki

**Alur cerita**: Kawashima Lindbjrg

**Pairing**: Nothing/belum terpikirkan

**Genre**: Adventure,Drama,sci-fi

**Warning**: Kesalahan dalam pengetikan (mungkin ada atau banyak),Hati-hati banyak ditemukan OC,

**Rated: T**

**Summary**: Cerita yang mengisahkan tentang para generasi selanjutnya dari SAO Survivor yang mencoba menyelidiki sekaligus menghentikan keganjilan yang terjadi di VRMMO yang mereka mainkan.

Bagaimanakah usaha yang mereka lakukan dan apakah keganjilan yang mereka alami..?

"Enjoy your Reading..."

**Chapter 01**

** Generation of Sword Art Online**

RISE OF THE DEMON Feel The Real Demon Hunter Experience In The Phantom Exorcist Beta Version.

"Huh slogan yang aneh,orang-orang di produsen game memiliki selera bahasa yang buruk!".

"Beta Version apanya bahkan versi Alphanya saja belum release,tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba".

"LINK START!"

"Uh sial Tempat yang mengerikan,terlihat seperti pemandangan kota mati pada game Devil May Cry saja game ini semudah game jadul itu,sekali cheat mudah sekali diselesaikan".

"Disini Tertulis Archfiend Town Main ini kota bagi para pemain pemula,ehh kota yang ..wah..wah seharusnya aku membuat Avatar yang lebih bagus lagi, dan mengapa avatarku malah ku buat memakai outfit seragam sekolah dunia nyata,sial aku memang bodoh".

"oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri namaku Tsuzuka,Tsuzuka Kaminari .Kaminari ditulis menggunakan kanji Petir sedangkan Tsuzuka ditulis menggunakan huruf ini diberikan oleh Kakekku bukan oleh orang permainan yang dulu aku mainkan aku punya julukan 'SENTINEL BLACK FLAME' karena pada permainan bertemakan sihir itu aku menggunakan elemen api hingga level tertinggi,maklum lah aku cuma memakai satu elemen saja padahal beberapa player lain mampu menguasai lima yang lebih penting aku bisa menggunakan api hitam legendaris 'AMATERASU' lho!.Tapi terlalu lama memainkan game bertemakan sihir membuatku bosan jadi aku bermain game 'PHANTOM EXORCIST' ini karena disini cuma ada 30 persen sihir".

"Oh ya aku lupa bagian terpentingnya,Aku adalah salah satu Siswi kelas 3 di SMP Yagami,kemampuan akademikku memang biasa-biasa saja tapi kemampuan gameku Rank-B!".

Ayo kembali ke cerita.

"etto..di Inventory disediakan 1000 Rb *Note: Rb adalah satuan mata uang di game ini,Rb juga merupakan singkatan dari Red Orb*.Persenjataannya disebut Devil Arm,Senjata defaultku katana dengan nama KIRITSUGU,ehh jadi pedang ini punya nama?.Etto pistol? Jadi di game ini ada pistol juga!,emm nama pistol ini Black tail *Note:Black tail (handgun type H&amp;K USP Compact Tactical) adalah salah satu handgun dari game Resident Evil 4*.

Suasana kota sedikit ramai akibat aktivitas para player yang juga hampir semuanya adalah para pemain dari mereka sudah membentuk kelompok kecil yang disebut party,namun Tsuzuka tidak tertarik bergabung kedalam malah lebih tertarik dengan sebuah senjata yang bertuliskan 'SEALED WEAPON',ia pun bertanya kepada beberapa pemain tapi tidak ada satupun yang tahu cara meng-unlock item itu.

Karena kesal tak bisa membuka item itu ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan untuk mencari Xp *Note:Xp adalah singkatan dari Experience para Gamers sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud Xp bukan?*.Tsuzuka berpikir mungkin jika levelnya sudah meningkat item itu akan terbuka dengan diluar gerbang kota Tsuzuka disapa oleh seseorang dengan penampilan yang aneh.

"Di atas kepalanya cuma ada Hp Bar namun tidak ada Mp Bar,apakah dia cuma seperti pedagang senjata dalam game Resident Evil 4 yang pernah aku mainkan dulu,hehehe bikin pengen main game itu lagi".Pikir Tsuzuka dalam hati sambil mendekati orang tersebut.

"anda memanggilku tuan?".

"ya,kamu pemain pemula di game ini kan? Apa kamu juga menggunakan versi Beta?".

"dari mana anda tau? oh benar,tuan adalah NPC kan?jadi bisa mengetahui semua fitur di game ini,oh ya apa tuan tahu cara membuka item ini?".

"maaf meskipun aku NPC namun sekarang kemampuan kami dibatasi akibat insiden yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu dimana NPC berperang melawan player untuk mendapat kemerdekaan aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu informasi itu,tapi karena kamu menggunakan Beta version maka kuberi kamu item tersebut adalah peluru yang dapat kamu gunakan untuk mengisi pistol milikmu,kamu punya pistol dalam Inventorymu kan".

"terimakasih tuan,sekarang aku akan mulai petualanganku!".

"apakah kamu akan melakukan perjalanan,didepan sana aku bertemu dengan palyer Alpha version,dia membeli beberapa peluru dari Alpha sebagian besar tau cara membuka item tersebut".

"Terimakasih atas informasinya tuan,aku pergi dulu".

"Ya,hati hati dijalan".

Setelah mendapat info dari penjual senjata Tsuzuka pun bergegas menuju hutan.

"Sial aku sebaiknya kembali ke kota,sudah jam 8 malam sebaiknya aku segera log cuma orang bodoh yang pergi ke hutan pada malam hari ditambah lagi aku belum makan malam".ucap Tsuzuka sambil berjalan kembali ke kota.

Dunia game sudah cukup berkembang sehingga diciptakanlah fitur Voice command dimana player dapat log out menggunakan perintah ini mempermudah player untuk log out sehingga player tidak perlu lagi menekan tombol log out pada menu utama,meskipun para player lebih memilih log out menggunakan cara lama.

"LINK OUT!".

"sial dunia nyata sama mengerikanya dengan dunia virtual tadi".ucap Tsuzuka sambil melepas Nerve Gearnya.

Tsuzuka memilih hidup sendiri di apartemen karena orang tuanya tidak suka dengan hobi bermain gamenya yang lebih suka hidup terpisah dengan orang tuanya supaya lebih mandi dan bersiap pergi ke toko swalayan langganannya untuk membeli makanan.

"Wah ramen instant! aku baru pernah melihat yang satu ini aku harus mencobanya".Ucap Tsuzuka sambil mengambil beberapa buah makanan instant.

"Kaminari-chan cuma ini barang yang kamu beli?".tanya kasir yang juga dulu pernah satu guild dengan Tsuzuka.

"Huh,sebagai seorang pelajar yang sedang merantau tentu aku harus hemat".jawab Tsuzuka suram.

"sedang buru-buru ya?"

"benar,sedang ada game yang aku coba mainkan".

"Sejak dulu kamu memang selalu bersemangat soal game,besok belanja lagi disini ya...".

"tentu saja,sampai besok...".

Usai makan malam Tsuzuka memutuskan untuk kembali bermain,ia berpikir mungkin saja player Alpha itu dapat ia jumpai.

"LINK START!".

Dari gerbang kota Tsuzuka mulai berjalan memasuki hutan untuk meningkatkan memenangkan pertarungan melawan beberapa monster dan iblis Tsuzuka memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di bawah sejenak beristirahat Tsuzuka mendengar beberapa bunyi tembakan sepertinya malam itu bukan cuma dia sendiri yang sedang berburu Xp.

Tsuzuka berjalan mendekati arah suara ia melihat seseorang sedang bertarung melawan segerombolan iblis yang bersenjatakan sabit.

"Apa! laki laki itu menghilang!,apakah dia punya tehnik khusus".pikir Tsuzuka.

"apa yang kamu lakukan disini dasar bodoh,area ini terlalu berbahaya untuk pemain pemula sepertimu!".seru laki laki itu pada Tsuzuka.

"boleh aku membantumu,aku punya Handgun"

"kamu ingin memamerkan pistol milikmu yah?,kalau cuma pistol aku juga punya,Bodoh semua player memiliki Handgun dalam inventory mereka saat memulai game hanya saja tipenya berbeda pistol mu Black Tail yah lumayan juga kamu memang beruntung kalau kau ingin membantuku,setidaknya jangan membebaniku".

"aku mengandalkanmu Black Tail!".

"akan aku beri tahu strategi pertempuran akan jadi penyerang utama dan kamu adalah suporting aku akan menggunakan pedangku untuk menyerang dan kamu menggunakan pistol milikmu untuk menembak musuh".

"tapi bagaimana kalau peluruku mengenaimu?".

"sudah jangan banyak bicara lakukan saja!".

"B-Baik akan aku lakukan".

Suara pedang dan tembakan bergema memecah keheningan berdua bertarung menggunakan strategi yang telah terasa sangat sulit bagi Tsuzuka karena ia baru level beberapa menit bertarung pertarunganpun berakhir dengan kemenangan mereka berdua,semua Xp dan uang yang didapatkan dibagi dua sama rata.

"melelahkan sekali,padahal ini cuma dunia virtual".

"Hey kau!,apa kamu pemain pemula yang menggunakan sistem beta?".

"namaku Tsuzuka,Kaminari kamu tau aku menggunakan sistem beta?".

"aku tidak memintamu menyebutkan namamu!,darimana aku tau itu tidak penting,yang ingin aku tau cuma kamu adalah pemain versi beta atau bukan".

"Aku sudah memberitahu namaku setidaknya beri tahu juga namamu padaku!".

"Nama?,bukankah kamu bisa melihatnya sendiri di atas Hp bar milikku".

"Yang aku maksud adalah nama aslimu bukan nama Avatarmu!".

"Baiklah-baiklah akan aku beri tahu nama asliku karena mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bermain PHANTOM EXORCIST Hyaku,Hyaku Shidou".

"Hari terakhir,apa maksudmu? Apa kamu punya masalah?,Boleh aku membantumu Hyaku-San?".

"Kamu tidak mungkin bisa membantuku,aku punya masalah di dunia nyata".

"katakan saja mungkin aku bisa membantumu".

"Baiklah,sebetulnya besok aku harus meninggalkan apartemenku,aku sudah tidak punya uang dan rumah lagi,mungkin sementara waktu aku tidak bisa bermain game ini".

"Begitu ya,kalau begitu aku akan kita cari kota terdekat untuk log out,setelah itu kita bertemu di dunia nyata".

"Bertemu didunia nyata,apa kamu yakin?".

"Tentu saja setelah log out kita bertemu di restoran cepat saji WC Donald wilayah Kantou,kamu tinggal di daerah kantou juga kan?".

"sebetulnya aku tinggal di wilayah Nagano tapi aku belajar di SMP yagami Utara,Jadi aku menyewa sebuah apartemen di Kantou".

"SMP Yagami utara ya,itu cuma satu setengah kilometer dari sekolahku,mungkin kita juga bisa berteman di dunia nyata!.Aku akan menunggumu menggunakan seragam sekolah SMP Yagami,dan kamu harus menggunakan seragam sekolah juga!".

"Baiklah ayo kita cari kota terdekat,di sebelah sana aku tahu kota yang lumayan dekat dari sini".

Mereka berdua sampai di kota Sabrie untuk log out,sebelum log out mereka berdua saling memberikan alamat email masing masing lalu bertemu ditempat yang telah ditentukan memakai seragam sekolah Tsuzuka pergi ke WC -kira Tsuzuka menunggu sekitar lima belas menit Hyaku muncul menggunakan seragam SMP Yagami Utara.

"Permisi,apa kamu Tsuzuka Kaminari".

"Tentu saja,mana ada anak perempuan yang memakai seragam sekolah dan berkeliaran sampai jam sepuluh malam saat liburan musim panas!".

"benar juga,cuma orang bodoh yang melakukan hal itu,tapi aku juga memakai seragam sekolah jadi aku juga terlihat seperti orang ini wujud aslimu,lumayan kawaii juga".

"sudah jangan banyak bicara ayo kita temui bos,kamu bilang butuh uang kan? aku akan membujuknya agar memperbolehkanmu bekerja disini".

Setelah wawancara kerja usai akhirnya Hyaku diterima menjadi karyawan restoran cepat saji WC masalah telah terselesaikan namun masih ada satu masalah lagi yaitu tempat tinggal untuk Hyaku.

"etto...Tsuzuka,bagaimana dengan tempat tiggalku?".

"tentu saja kamu tiggal di apartemenku".

"A..pa!,apa kamu sudah gila!".

"Tapi kamu tidak punya pilihan lain kan,kamu juga belum punya uang untuk menyewa tempat tiggal kan?".

"Kamu benar juga Tsuzuka,baiklah terpaksa aku tinggal bersamamu sementara waktu".

Hari berikutnya Hyaku Shidou membawa barang barang miliknya untuk dibawa ke apartemen lantai bawah apartemen Hyaku disambut senyuman Tsuzuka.

"Ruanganku ada di lantai empat gedung ini,karena lantai empat di angap sial jadi aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah,aku meminta bibi ku untuk membelinya dengan uangku sendiri".

"jadi kamu sudah memberi tahu bibimu kalau aku akan tinggal di sini?".

"Tidak perlu,lagipula aku tinggal sendirian di sini sejak kelas satu SMP".

"APA!,Jadi kamu anak orang kaya yang kabur dari rumah?!".

"Ya,Bisa juga dibilang begitu".

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru aku dengar,tapi kenapa kamu kabur dari rumah?".

"Aku cuma ingin hidup dengan bebas,ingin hidup seperti layaknya orang orang pada umumnya dan yang lebih penting lagi aku ingin berteman dengan semua lapisan masyarakat disekitarku".

"Apa orang tuamu tidak khawatir?".

"Tentu saja khawatir itulah sebabnya orang tuaku setiap bulan mengirimkan uang untukku dari Inggris".

"Jadi orang tuamu tinggal di Inggris".

"Benar,ayahku adalah orang inggris lebih tepatnya keturunan bangsa Irlandia sementara ibuku orang Jepang".

"Pantas saja aku merasa penampilanmu sedikit berbeda dengan orang Jepang pada umumnya,ternyata kamu keturunan orang luar negri".

"Hyaku san sebenarnya nama asliku adalah Cecily,Cecily Fairchild namun aku lebih suka menggunakan nama yang diberikan oleh kakekku yaitu Tsuzuka Kaminari meskipun sedikit aneh".

"baiklah jadi aku harus memanggilmu siapa?".

"Terserah padamu saja Hyaku-san sekarang kita tinggal satu atap kan,jadi mohon kerjasamanya dan juga jangan mencoba melakukan hal-hal yang mesum ya...hehe".

"tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh seperti itu!".

Setelah selesai berbincang-bincang sambil menata ruangan,tidak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dan Tsuzuka pun bersiap untuk pergi kerja mereka berdua adalah dimulai pukul setengah tiga sampai pukul setengah tujuh malam,penempatan waktu ini diberikan oleh bosnya karena pelajar memiliki waktu luang pada jam-jam tersebut.

"Semangat Hyaku-san ini adalah hari pertamamu bekerja di WC Donald jadi SEMANGATLAH!".

"Baik aku akan semangat bekerja dan mendapat uang untuk menyewa tempat tinggalku telah menyemangatiku Cecily-san".

"Hyaku-san sekarang kita sedang di jepang jadi panggil Tsuzuka saja,tapi jika kamu ingin memanggilku Cecily juga tidak masalah".

"Baiklah Tsuzuka Fairchild".

Keduanya bekerja dengan penuh semangat,tak disangka Hyaku ternyata bisa bersikap ramah kepada pelanggan,Bahkan bos mereka memuji keduanya yang sangat kompak dan ramah kepada pelanggan setia WC menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam yang menandakan jam kerja paruh waktu Hyaku dan Tsuzuka segera pulang ke apartemen untuk log in dan melanjutkan petualangan.

Sebelum log in Hyaku mengalami masalah kecil.

"Tsuzuka,apa kamu cuma punya satu tempat tidur?".

"Tentu saja,selama ini aku tinggal disini sendirian jadi untuk apa aku punya dua tempat tidur".

"kalau begitu kita gunakan tempat tidurku sama-sama...hehe".

"Tidak tidak!,aku lebih baik tidur di lantai".

"jangan,kalau kamu tidur di lantai badanmu bisa pegal-pegal dan kamu sakit dapat menggangu konsentrasi kerja".

"baiklah aku akan tidur disampingmu,Tsuzuka dimana stop kontak yang tidak terpakai?".

"Dibelakang komputerku tersisa satu stop kontak yang tak ! Hyaku-san kamu menggunakan laptopmu untuk bermain Phantom Exorcist ini?.

"Karena aku hidup berpindah-pindah tentu saja aku menggunakan laptop,kalau aku menggunakan PC sulit membawanya bepergian.".

"kenapa kamu tidak menggunakan peralatan standar untuk memainkan game Real Virtual,pasti sulit kan meng-Instal software untuk game Real Virtual kan?".

"Harga peralatan tersebut cukup mahal,kalau urusan instalasi Software aku dibantu oleh temanku namanya Fuyuka Kawashima".

"Oh begitu ya,sekarang naiklah ke tempat tidur saatnya log in".

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai,LINK START!".

"LINK START!".

Setelah keduanya log in Hyaku mengajak Tsuzuka berlatih tehnik-tehnik dasar dalam menemukan tempat yang dirasa cocok mereka berdua memulai latihan untuk mengetahui Fighting Style milik permulaan Hyaku meminta Tsuzuka menyiapkan Handgun miliknya dan sebuah batu kerikil.

"Baiklah Tsuzuka kali ini kita akan melakukan pertarungan adalah Handgun milikmu dan senjataku adalah batu kerikil ini".

"Kamu cuma pakai satu batu kerikil sebagai senjata,bagaimana kalau aku sampai membunuhmu?".

"membunuhku?,tidak mungkin player level 4 sepertimu mampu membunuhku yang sudah level 22 hanya dengan satu kali lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan,aku minta kamu konsentrasi penuh saat akan hitung mundur,saat hitungan selesai tembaklah aku".

"Baiklah aku mengerti".

"3,2,1,TEMBAK!".

DOORRRR!

"ADUH!".ucap Tsuzuka kesakitan karena lemparan batu kerikil Hyaku.

"Sekarang sudah terbukti Fighting Style milikmu bukanlah GUNSLINGER".

"Hyaku-san apa itu Fighting Style dan GUNSLINGER?".

"Baiklah akan aku beri tahu mulai dari Style atau biasa disebut dengan Style adalah kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki oleh masing masing player,sejauh ini Style yang ku ketahui Cuma TRICKSTER,GUNSLINGER,ROYAL GUARD,QUICK SILVER,BEAST TRIGGER dan Style milikku sendiri yaitu DARKSLAYER *Note:Style style yang disebutkan oleh Hyaku kecuali BEAST TRIGGER juga bisa kalian jumpai pada game Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition*".Ditambah lagi saat kita membuat avatar dalam game ini Style bertarung kita akan ditentukan secara acak.

"Darimana kamu tahu jenis-jenis Style itu?".

"karena aku pernah masuk kedalam guild yang berisi orang-orang dengan style yang aku sebutkan tadi".

"jadi kamu bergabung dengan sebuah guild,boleh aku ikut?".

"jika kamu mau bergabung sudah terlambat karena aku sudan keluar dari guild itu".

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa,kenapa kamu bilang kalau Style ku bukanlah GUNSLINGER?".

"Jawabanya mudah,GUNSLINGER adalah kemampuan meningkatkan serangan senjata jarak jauh sampai ke tingkat player pengguna Style ini dapat membunuh musuhnya hanya dengan satu kali tembakan meskipun bukan tembakan Headshoot.

"WOW Style yang hebat!".

"Memang,namun Skill yang hebat selalu punya kelemahan contohnya GUNSLINGER membutuhkan konsentrasi yang lagi style GUNSLINGER juga sangat sensitif terhadap Damage,jika tadi kamu memiliki Style ini maka kamu lah yang akan terbunuh hanya karena batu kerikil yang aku alasan para pengguna GUNSLINGER lebih suka bersembunyi saat menembak dan kebanyakan menggunakan Sniper".

Setelah mengetahui kalau style Tsuzuka bukanlah GUNSLINGER Hyaku membantu Tsuzuka meningkatkan Level kerena beberapa style akan dapat digunakan player setelah levelnya berdua masuk ke dalam Dungeon Cave tempat dimana sering dijumpai iblis atau monster yang lumayan mudah untuk dikalahkan sehingga banyak player pemula yang datang ke Dungeon untuk meningkatkan dimulai,kali ini Hyaku meminta agar Tsuzuka haya menggunakan katana dan tidak menggunakan bertarung Tsuzuka juga mengamati tehnik berpedang dan melihat beberapa keanehan dengan tehnik bertarung Hyaku.

Setelah Pertarungan usai Tsuzuka menanyakan hal-hal yang baru saja dia lihat dari gaya bertarung Hyaku.

"Hyaku-san kenapa setelah bertarung Xp milikmu terlihat tak bertambah".

"Itu karena aku pengguna Style ini membuat penggunanya dapat menteleportasi tubuhnya sendiri ke posisi yang mereka inginkan,namun kelemahan Style ini adalah setiap melakukan teleportasi sejumlah Xp yang telah didapat akan tadi kamu melihatku terkena damage dari musuh?".

"Tidak,kamu bertarung dengan sangat sempurna bahkan tidak ada satu monsterpun yang mampu melukaimu,saat hampir terkena serangan kamu selalu menghilang lalu muncul dibelakang musuhmu lalu kamu membunuhnya".

"Benar mungkin aku tidak terkena damage samasekali namun dengan melakukan teleportasi aku kehilangan Xp sebanyak setengah dari damage yang seharusnya aku terima,sejauh ini apa kamu paham Tsuzuka?".

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang tadi kamu jelaskan".

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan sekali yang kita lawan tadi rata-rata damage yang mereka hasilkan adalah 50 damage untuk setiap bertarung aku melakukan teleportasi untuk menghindari serangan mereka sebanyak 4 kali jadi jika dihitung secara matematis adalah sebagai berikut:total damage yang seharusnya aku terima berjumlah 200 damage,namun aku menggunakan teleportasi untuk menghindari serangan dengan membayar 100 Xp sehingga damage yang aku dapatkan menjadi 0,dengan kata lain aku tidak menerima damage yang kita dapatkan tadi cuma 200 Xp jadi aku cuma dapat 100Xp dan 200 Rb".

"Aku mengerti jadi kamu akan kehilangan Xp sejumlah setengah dari total damage yang kamu hindari,wah style yang merepotkan".

"Baiklah kalau kamu sudah mengerti aku punya pertanyaan untuk mengetes sejauh mana kamu sudah player level 21 bertarung dengan monster sekelas boss dengan serangan berjumlah 1000 damage tiap tersebut melekukan teleportasi untuk menghindari serangan sebanyak 5 kali,berapa jumlah total Xp yang hilang?".

"jumlah Xp yang hilang adalah (1000:2)x5= lumayan banyak juga,mungkin player tersebut bisa turun levelnya".

"Benar,jawabanmu juga sering turun level,levelku seharusnya sudah 32 namun karena terlalu sering menggunakan Style DARKSLAYER levelku turun lagi".

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Hyaku Tsuzuka mengajak Hyaku untuk kembali ke perjalanan mereka diserang oleh seorang pengguna memperingatkan Tsuzuka untuk berlindung karena besar kemungkinan pengguna sniper tersebut memiliki style GUNSLINGER.

"tetap berlindung Tsuzuka,mungkin dia adalah pengguna GUNSLINGER jika kamu tertembak sekali saja kamu bisa tewas,biar aku saja yang melawannya".

"Baik berhati-hatilah Hyaku-san".

**To Be Continued...**

Hanya mengingatkan,alur cerita ini tidak sama dengan yang ada pada kisah Original Sword Art Online (Harap maklum,dari judulnya saja sudah ada tulisan NEXT).

Tapi para penggemar Sword Art Online jangan Khawatir karena karakter-karakter Original juga akan tetap ada walaupun hanya sebagai tokoh Pendukung.

**[AN:lanjut tidaknya cerita ini tergantung para READERS dan jangan lupa,SEBAGAI READERS YANG BAIK SETIDAKNYA TINGGALKAN JEJAK ANDA DENGAN ME-REVIEW CERITA INI]**


End file.
